The present invention relates to cannulas for surgical and medical use. A typical cannula is a fixed diameter tube which a surgeon uses to maintain an instrument passage through tissue to a subcutaneous working location. The surgeon must first make an incision the full depth of the cannula in order to insert the cannula. This traumatic action damages good tissue in order to get to bad tissue. It would be desirable to provide cannulas which do not require a full depth incision, or at least require only a needle-size entrance opening, and which still allow use of a cannula to maintain an instrument passage.